Bananas and Plums
by NessieWinsa
Summary: "How many times do I have to tell you, PURPLE ISN'T A DISEASE!" "Yes it is. This plum looks just like you!" "Okay... then this banana looks like you!" Damn him. I knew I shouldn't have made him get bananas. One-shot.


**Piggy-chan: My first One-shot for Rimahiko in Shugo Chara!**

**Rima: This better be good...**

**Piggy-chan: Oh don't worry my friend... it _will_ be... I think...**

**Rima: Piggy-person doesn't own anything...**

**Piggy-chan: IT'S PIGGY-_CHAN_, RIMA!**

**Rima: Yeah yeah, what you said. Enjoy... if you can...**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Bananas and Plums**

By

NessieWinsa

The Ultimate Piggy Lover

* * *

"You hate me, don't you?"

"How did _you_ know that?" I gasped sarcastically.

Purple-head grinned. "I have my ways."

"Yeah, they're called looking with you're eye balls."

"Do you hate anyone other than me?"

"I hate you. That's all. Nothing personal."

Silence. "Why are you always so mean towards me?"

"See previous answer."

"Really?"

I sighed. Being stuck on a bus in a traffic jam that could stay stuck for hours isn't that bad. Believe me. It's not even close to something horrible. But when you add a certain purple-headed cross dresser into the situation? Yeah, it's like sending you to Hell before you're even dead.

Why am I in a bus? Because my _amazing_ parents are divorcing, and they're _so_ happy, they've forgotten to get groceries for their only daughter. If I don't get food, who'll make me dinner when I'm home alone? Which, believe me, is every single day.

But here I am, stuck in a bus, going through some major traffic on the high way, sitting in a single seat, with this purple-headed idiot who goes to the same high school, looming over me like a storm cloud. Because the bus is so packed, people have to stand. Purple-head was standing before me, talking to me like we've been friends forever.

Fact; I hate purple-head.

Myth; we're friends.

Equation; Me plus Purple-head equals his dead body on the road.

And if you still don't get it, here's something for the really dense people, also known as Amu; Rima hearts bugs more than Purple head. Hell, I heart _dog shit _more than Purple-head. Yeah, my hate goes far.

"So, Rima-chan…"

"Purple-head," I acknowledged.

"Why do you call me that?"

"You're right; maybe I should call you green-head instead, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should call _you_ yellow-head―"

"And you'll find you're body in a compost before morning―"

"Okay! Jeez Rima, I was just kidding."

Silence.

"So where are you going?"

"You know, maybe I should change you're name to _stalker_."

"I'm not asking anything personal, am I?"

"Sorta…" I checked my cell phone and found a text message from Amu.

**TO:** Rima

**FROM:** Amu

**SUBJECT:**?

_Where r u? :D_

I grimaced, thinking about what I should type back.

**TO:** Amu

**FROM:** Rima

**SUBJECT:** [No Subject]

_Stuck in traffic on a bus :(_

**TO: **Rima

**FROM:** Amu

**SUBJECT:** Ooh…

_Wow. Harsh. Any1 wth u? Or you alone? :O_

I stared up at Purple-head who was texting on his own phone. I frowned.

**TO: **Amu

**FROM:** Rima

**SUBJECT:** [No Subject]

_I'm alone._

I scanned the massive crowd of cars and noted my stop was coming. Thank God!

Soon, the bus pulled up at the groceries store. I silently thanked the heavens and got up, slung my bag on my shoulder and pushed Purple-head out of the way.

"Bye!" I waved him off before he could answer.

I stretched and breathed in the cool summer breeze.

"Rima-chan, wait up!" I heard a recognizable voice from behind. Oh no. No no no no no no!

I turned around nervously, thinking of the worst. And the worst came out of the bus. The purple-headed nightmare, Nagihiko.

"W-what are you doing here?" I almost choked.

"I have a few errands to run." Purple-head replied between pants.

"Like…?"

"Groceries."

NOOO! "Great," I muttered darkly.

"Maybe we can help each other―"

"No." I said flatly.

"Okay, maybe you can show me―"

"No."

"Well, what about―"

"No."

"… Is that you're favorite word? No?"

"No…" Damn. He got me there.

"But you just said no."

"No I didn't. Shut up."

I took a cart from one of those shelters and entered the store. Purple-head followed me, not that I cared, but he was getting on my nerves.

"Which section are you going to first?"

I checked my list. "Vegetables."

"Okay."

We headed for the vegetables section and I got everything I needed when I realized Purple-head was gone. _Good riddance_, I thought.

I pushed the cart towards the eggplants when suddenly, Purple-head appeared.

"I have to get eggplants," he stated and put some in a bag and placed them in the cart.

"I'm not taking the poor vegetables who got you're disease." I growled.

"What?"

"They got you're purple sickness."

"Purple isn't a disease." He said rolling his eyes.

"You make it look like it is."

"Here," he sighed. "I'll push the cart if you let me use it too."

I thought for a moment. "Okay. But this is my side and this is yours, okay?" I made sure he saw the imaginary line.

He heaved a sigh. "Sure. What now?"

"Bread, then tomato sauce cans." I read.

* * *

"What next?"

"Pocky," I mumbled and ran to the candy and snacks section. Boy, if Yaya was here, she'd never leave the store and the government would have to bring in the army and tanks.

The snack and candy section was huge. It might have taken up the whole store, that is, if I wasn't so short to realize that in my point of view, everything was big.

I raced around, trying to find my favorite snack; Pocky.

"Hey, Rima-chan." I glanced at Purple-head who had this expression on his face; shock.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Pocky."

"But you can't climb the shelves like a ladder!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me down.

"NO! POCKY!" I gave one more failed attempt to grab my beloved snack, but Purple-head was way stronger than I was.

"You could have just asked someone to help you."

"No!" I pouted. "They could get it and run away with it before I got a second chance to see it again!"

"I'll get the Pocky for you."

"No! You could steal it…"

He sighed. "I promise you I won't steal the Pocky."

"_My_ Pocky." I corrected.

"Right, _you're_ Pocky." He mimicked casually. Too casually.

"It's not just any normal snack, Purple-head." I told him with a glare.

"It's not a treasure, Rima-chan."

"Yes it is! You have no idea about the power of the all-mighty-Pocky, do you?"

He shook his head. "You know what? I'll just get the Pocky now."

"Please do."

Twenty minutes later, we headed over to the fruit section. Okay, what if it took me twenty minutes to pick a Pocky box? They were all just too good to resist! Nagihiko promised to pay for all thirty boxes of Pocky so we could leave. And yes, I've promoted him from Purple-head to _Nagihiko_ because of this.

I skipped along with Nagihiko pushing the cart of mostly Pocky boxes, to the fruit section.

"I have to get… apples, oranges, peaches, bananas and plums." I read the shopping list one last time.

"I have to get pears," Nagihiko took some pears and inspected them while I did the rest of the fruits on my list.

"Rima-chan, are you done yet?"

"No. Help me and I'll be faster."

He shook his head but took care of the apples, oranges and bananas, while I looked for the peaches and plums.

I gasped.

"What is it Rima-chan?"

"These plums have a disease!"

Nagihiko groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, PURPLE ISN'T A DISEASE!"

I laughed. This was fun. "Yes it is. The plum looks just like you!"

He frowned, then began to chuckle. "Okay, then this banana looks like you." He held out the yellow fruit.

Damn him. I knew I shouldn't have made him get bananas.

"I'm going to the cashier now."

He smiled and helped me push the cart.

A woman, about the age of forty I guessed, eyed us as we took the food out of the cart and put it on those moving counter things.

"How are you today?"

"Fine," we said in unison. Damn Nagihiko…

It was quiet until the cashier lady asked, "Are you two a couple?"

"Well―"

"NO! I…" People all around stared at us. I plastered a smile on my face and continued, "…would _love_ to have the receipt."

"Nice save," Nagihiko whispered in my ear. I just sighed in frustration.

Okay, so the grocery shopping with Nagihiko was fun, I'll admit, but the ride home was a drag.

"I'll walk you home," Nagihiko offered when we finally got off the bus.

I agreed since he was holding most of the bags with the Pocky.

When we got to my house, it was dark, so I assumed my parents weren't home. I unlocked the door and led Nagihiko to the kitchen. We unloaded my groceries and Nagihiko got ready to leave.

"Here," I threw a Pocky box to him.

He smiled. "I thought you didn't want me to steal your all-mighty-Pocky, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a thank you. Even though you're still annoying, you were really helpful today, and I just thought…"

He grinned. "Thanks Rima-chan."

For a split second, I had no idea what was going on, but he leaned in towards my face and the second I finally got what he was going to do, he already had his lips on mine. I was grossed out at first, because I was being kissed by a cross dresser, but I felt some kind of urge to do the same back. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him and he grabbed me like a stuffed bear and within seconds, we were making out against the wall.

I would love to tell you how disgusted I was, but the fact was; I actually kind of enjoyed it. He wasn't really rough, but that didn't mean he was respecting my personal space either. He pulled at my hair while I had my fingers tangled in his, our lips never far apart.

But strangely, even though this was my first kiss, it tasted familiar. Like plums.

And you know, I wouldn't be surprised if he said it tasted like bananas.

Finally we broke apart. Blushing, Nagihiko said he had to leave.

"See ya tomorrow, Rima-_koi_." I rolled my eyes but laughed.

**TO:** Amu

**FROM:** Rima

**SUBJECT:** What's up?

_Hey Amu! What are you doing? :D_

**TO:** Rima

**FROM:** Amu

**SUBJECT:** [No Subject]

_HMWK :(_

_Heey… Rima, you sound really happy._

_Did you do anything naughty…? XD_

I laughed. Is she a mind reader…?

**TO:** Amu

**FROM:** Rima

**SUBJECT:** What's up?

_Maaybe! :D_

_You'll find out tomrw at scool ;D_

I looked away from my phone and smiled. Bananas and plums don't mix very often. Sometimes, but they don't usually.

But that's okay. Because bananas and plums suit me and Nagihiko just fine.

* * *

**Piggy-chan: How was it?**

**Rima: Okay for a beginner...**

**Piggy-chan: Shut up T.T**

**Rima: Weren't you doing another story...?**

**Piggy-chan: Yeah, but I wanted to take a little break :D I'll update my chappie next.**

**Rima: Sure... Please R&R if you enjoyed this One-shot. Though i don't think I did...**

**Piggy-chan: CLICK!**

**Rima: Or I'll use my Rima Powers on you. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Piggy-chan: Uh... :P**

_-NW _:3


End file.
